Wastage can occur when transferring food products from one stage of a preparation process to the next stage. This wastage can result in loss of product and can also result in a mess being produced. In private use such a mess may require time to clean up. In an industrial setting, messy processes are undesirable as there is loss of product which may result in loss of profit. In addition, time must be spent cleaning the mess resulting from the process in order to maintain a work area that will meet health and safety regulations and reassure customers that the food preparation and work area meets such health and safety regulations.
Wastage in transferring ground coffee beans is a significant problem in the beverage industry (including but not limited to commercial, private, personal and domestic use).
One particular instance where coffee grounds are transferred and may result in wastage, is the transfer of coffee grounds from a grinder to a portafilter. A portafilter is a device which attaches to an espresso or other coffee-making machine which carries a puck of coffee grounds. A seal is made between the coffee machine and the portafilter which then allows high pressure hot water and steam to pass through the coffee grounds. The size of the portafilters may vary depending on the attachment fittings of different makes of coffee machine. However, in general, the size of a portafilter is adapted to carry sufficient coffee grounds to make a serving of coffee and are therefore generally of approximately a similar size, as would be apparent to a person skilled in the art.
Another example of an instance where coffee grounds are transferred and may result in wastage is the transfer of coffee grounds to a filter of a stove top espresso maker, coffee percolator or other coffee-making machines or apparatus.
Devices exist which reduce ground bean wastage including: automated dosage devices and automated or mechanically assisted tamps. These devices are all configured as part of a coffee bean grinder. Therefore they are expensive (requiring purchase of a whole new device) and they affect the “standard” coffee-making process, which means that the end result of the coffee can be poor quality.
One transferring method that exists is used after wastage has been created. This is a manual process where a mat is used. Excess ground beans fall onto a mat and, as necessary, a person may dispose of or transfer the excess back into the grinder for re-use. This “excess” is what the so called “wastage” is. When re-used, it results in poorer quality coffee because the ground coffee beans are then subjected to greater exposure to the environment.
Therefore there is a need for a device that overcomes or at least ameliorates these limitations or problems.